


The Truth Was Never to be Told

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Denial, Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Kudos: 4





	The Truth Was Never to be Told

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Ennoshita shouts as he waves goodbye to his teammates. "Hold up, Chikara! Hisashi, Ryuu, and I are going to do karaoke at Kazuhito's. Wanna come?" Nishinoya asks, knowing very well he shouldn't let Ennoshita go home just yet. "You and Tanaka are always dragging Ennoshita-san places after school. Don't you think he wants a break?" Hinata asks. The look Nishinoya, Tanaka, Narita, and Kinoshita give him makes him regret asking his question. "Come on, guys. Let the guy have a day with himself," Sawamura adds. Sugawara agrees but Azumane, who knows why, doesn't say anything.

Tsukishima and Kageyama, who put the pieces together by listening when their second-year senpais explained why they had rejoined the club, both give Hinata a glare. "Why are you guys so mean to meee!!!" The red-head cries. "Their glares are scary," Yamaguchi says, equally as scared even though the murderous looks aren't directed towards him. "It's fine. I enjoy hanging out with them after school," Ennoshita tells them.

On the walk to Narita's a mild disagreement breaks out between Nishinoya and Tanaka. "My mother bought me a black dirt bike for my birthday last year! It's still in great shape!" "Oh really? Sure that black ain't just from the fact that it  _ used  _ to be red but all of the paint peeled off?" Everyone knows Nishinoya is destuctive so it wouldn't be a surprise if Tanaka was right. "I remember my first dirt bike was in Year 7," Narita adds, "my father bought it when he returned from a trip to America."

Kinoshita notices Ennoshita deflating and realises it's from the conversation the three in front of them are having. It's innocent but still vexing for him. "Guys, could you change the subject?" Kinoshita asks. The three stop once they see Ennoshita's face. "Shit- sorry!" Tanaka and Nishinoya apologise as they bow at the same time whilst Narita gives Ennoshita an apologetic hug. "I-It's fine… you really don't have to do that just for me…" "Come on. We'd be assholes to talk about stuff like that in front of you while disregarding your feelings!" Tanaka tell him. Ennoshita mutters a quiet, "you don't have to be so nice to me."

When Ennoshita gets home that night he gives a quiet greeting to no one in particular. "Damn it. Why me? Why do they always have to be nice to me?! They couldn't sing their favourite songs because I was there and they thought I'd be affected. I just want to have a  _ normal  _ friendship with them!" 

Ennoshita throws his schoolbag to the side and storms to the door of a bedroom. "Father I- nevermind…" he mutters, walking away from the door and into his own bedroom.

When he was younger he would always go to the door of his father's bedroom and ask for advice. He had never gotten an answer and now he can't break the habit. Maybe he should put up a poster on the door that says 'No One Is Here' just so he can break his stupid routine. There's also a bad thought running through his head. Maybe his mother left him for paradise because she simply could care less about him. That's all this is. A game to his parents.

The next day at school is Ennoshita's birthday. He forgot about it until he recieved a present from Kinoshita after school and the other three second-years followed suit. "Oh- uh- thank you," Ennoshita thanks, "but what are these for exactly..?" "Your birthday, silly!" Nishinoya exclaims. The taller male stares for a bit before tearing up. "N-Nonono don't cry!" Kinoshita exclaims as he frantically looks at the others. "Can one of you tell Sawamura that I won't be coming to the club today? I don't feel up to it," Ennoshita tells them. A look of worry simultaneously goes on all of the second-years faces but they still agree. "Thank you."

Ennoshita bursts into his house without bothering to close the front door and puts each present gently on the living room's coffee table. He goes to the alter where his mother's picture resides and bows. "Please mother, I'm begging you! Come back I swear I'll be good. I made such nice friends and they all have a positive impact on me. Look at those presents over there on the table. They were given to me by my friends! I promise I promise I promise I'll do whatever you say just stop the pitying looks…" his voice trails off as he breaks out into tears. No one will listen to him. No one will hear him cry. No one will hear. No one will hear. Nothing. It's all gone to nothing.

The door of Ennoshita's father lay untouched for as long as he's known. There's an unwritten rule that the boy is never to open it. Though, what's a rule now? He's already been disgracing his family for as long as he's known. One rule broken is just an addition to his sins. But no one cares.

Ennoshita opens the door and freezes. He really is all alone. No one is in that room. Why couldn't he have concluded that sooner? He's an absolute fool to believe there's anyone still out there. He heads to the bathroom because an uncertian pit in his stomach is forming and causing him to feel sick.

When he finishes he flushes the toilet and cleans himself up. Only when he finishes washing his face does he notices the lord knows how old sleeping pills on the shelf above the sink. There's not a second thought to his head as he grabs them and heads into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He pours the large amount of pills into his hand and tosses the empty bottle to the side. He starts to take them but hears a knock at his bedroom's door. "Huh? Who's there?" He asks with a little tip in his voice. "It's Hinata um… you left your front door open and I came to visit you and… I'm sorry. The others explained your situation to me. I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday…" Ennoshita drops the pills in his hands and opens the door.

Hinata stares up at him with big eyes are have a lot of worry in them. The older male pulls his kouhai into a tight hug, startling him. "S-Senpai?! What's wrong???" "Is there something wrong with me? Everyone pities me all because they won't return. I'm sorry for everything I did wong! Can you please forgive me?" The red-head doesn't hesitate to ask, "who's do you mean by they?" "My...parents." "...Who was the lady who's photo was up in your living room's alter?" "My mother. My father put it up before he disappeared too." Hinata's eyes widen. Just how long has his senpai been living like this? Doesn't he know the truth; at least, about his mother?

"Guess what? They never blamed you for anything. They left because they wanted to let you be independant. They think you're already ready to be an adult! They support you by helping you push on to another day. They're proud of you and your skills. I bet you they're thankful they have such a wonderful son!"

"His mother passed away from a heart disease that most likely would spread to her child, which it did. A-And Ennoshita knew nothing about it. His father supported him by sending him money in the mail and paying for the house but it seems he didn't care that he had a sick son. Hinata, what you said to him was the best thing that could've been said. We're glad you didn't tell him the truth," Takeda finishes explaining to the shocked team of volleyball players, quickly hiding his wet face in Ukai's shoulder.

Yachi takes her turn and stands in front of the group. Not a single tear leaves her eyes. "Let's go visit him today. And tomorrow. And the day after that. And forever and ever. We're going to see him everyday of our lives and we're going to stay the best of friends," she shouts, tears now pouring out of her eyes and streaming down her face. "Yachi's right," Azumane, the most sensitive person ever, agrees, "I'm sure he misses you second-years the most."

The team walks in the direction of the hospital, not a single person daring to talk for it may make them cry. Kiyoko looks up at Tanaka and Nishinoya, noticing both of them repeatedly wiping tears away from their eyes. Kiyoko herself was crying earlier but knowing they can still see their friend put her at ease.   


They walk past the hospital and up to the desolate cemetary.


End file.
